<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Just Kids by Vivireels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370579">We Were Just Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels'>Vivireels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson was 11 when he moved to Ohio, and he was 16 when he realized that he was in love with his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Just Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the urge to write a kid!klaine fic because I love that trope so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine Anderson was 11 when he moved to Ohio.</p><p>His father’s law firm had relocated him from sunny Los Angeles to a tiny town in Ohio called Lima. Blaine was a little disappointed to say the least. It was the summer before his first year of middle school and he had finally found a solid group of friends. </p><p>Blaine had never been very popular, so it took him a while to find his crew. In 4th grade, he had science with Nick and Wes, and english with Jeff, so naturally he was invited into their group. He soon met David and Thad and the rest was history. He liked having boys his age to talk to, eat lunch with, have sleepovers and movie nights with. Boys who also happened to like singing and would put on performances with him. They always ended up having a blast, even if Wes would tell Nick that he messed up a dance move or David that his ending harmony was flat.</p><p>Blaine was happy.</p><p>And now he was suddenly moving across the country, saying goodbye to his friends, and having to start middle school with people he’d never met before.</p><p>Talk about frustrating.</p><p>So now as he set down his last box in his new room, he couldn’t help but feel a little alone. He sat down on his barren mattress with a sigh and looked around his new dwelling. The walls were a light blue and a large window on his wall let in the mid-July sunshine. The golden light was disrupted throughout his room by various shadows cast by boxes, furniture, and the petite 11-year-old. He soon ventured downstairs and found that much of the house was also filled with boxes. He heard his parents thanking the movers outside, and decided he would spend the remaining daylight hours enjoying some sunshine in his new backyard.</p><p>He walked out onto the expansive back porch and found a nice green spot of the lawn to lie down on. He looked up to the sky and watched clouds slowly move by, and for just a moment in the warmth and quiet, he could pretend like he was still in California.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he lay there but he eventually felt as though he was being watched. He quickly sat up and looked around, only to see a pair of blue eyes peeking over the fence. As quickly as the eyes had appeared, they quickly disappeared as the boy they belonged to hopped behind the fence. Blaine sat up quickly and scrambled over to the fence.</p><p>“Hello?” he called out cautiously.</p><p>The boy slowly peered above the fence once more. “Hi,” he responded in a soft voice. “I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just we haven’t had a neighbor living in your house for years and I wanted to see who was moving in. My dad always tells me that I can be too nosy sometimes.” He blushed slightly as he dropped his gaze.</p><p>The boy seemed to be about Blaine’s age, give or take a year. He had pale skin with rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes with light flecks of green. His light brown hair was neatly combed and he wore a light blue button up shirt.</p><p>Blaine smiled at the boy and climbed up on the fence so that they were at eye level. “My name’s Blaine.” He balanced his arm against the fence so he could offer his hand to shake.</p><p>The boy smiled back at him. “Kurt.” He mimicked Blaine and reached out a hand to complete the handshake. “Guess I’m your new neighbor.”</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine Anderson was 13 when he finally, truly felt at home in Ohio. Most of that had to do with Kurt.</p><p>After their initial meeting, and the realization that they were in the same grade, the boys had become fast friends. They spent the rest of that summer together and would walk to school together once the year began. They shared a love of music, and Kurt introduced Blaine to the world of Broadway musicals.</p><p>They ate lunch together at school, they talked about everything, and soon enough they were having regular sleepovers every other week where they would switch off between their houses. Blaine’s parents were thrilled that he had a friend to spend time with and it didn’t take long for the Andersons and Hummels to all become friends. Blaine’s parents, Pam and John, were always invited to the Hummel Barbecues and Burt would often join the two for dinner when Kurt stayed over. During the summers, they would go to the pool together, drink some of Pam’s homemade lemonade, and watch countless movies in Blaine’s living room. It was rare to find a day when they weren’t side by side.</p><p>In the 3 years since he had moved in next door, Blaine had become closer to Kurt than he had been with anyone before. No one understood him, could read him like an open book the way Kurt could. One thing that was special between Blaine and Kurt was their nightly tradition of stargazing. They would lie down in one of their backyards and talk while looking at the different constellations in the sky. Tonight, the night before their first day of high school, was no different. They had been discussing their favorite constellations. </p><p>“I’ve always liked Orion. He was, like, this powerful warrior that the gods were so impressed by, they wanted to immortalize him in the stars,” Blaine mused.</p><p>“He’s always the easiest to find at night, or at least his belt is,” Kurt observed.</p><p>“Exactly,” Blaine agreed. “He doesn’t hide like some of the other constellations. I can always find him wherever I am.”</p><p> Kurt scooted closer to Blaine as he pointed out his favorite.</p><p>“There’s Ursa Major, the mother.” Kurt said. “And Ursa Minor is the son of course. Both were turned into bears by Zeus to protect them.” He let out a sigh. “You know, my mom used to tell me that no matter where I was, I could always look up at the stars and know that the Mama Bear was watching over me.” He paused for a second as he fiddled with his hands. When he spoke again it was much quieter. “I kinda like to think that maybe she’s up there with the Mama Bear watching over me as well.”</p><p>Blaine looked at Kurt with understanding in his eyes. Kurt had told him about his mother’s passing when he was 8, and he knew how hard it was for Kurt to talk about her. He had gotten a few key details over their years of friendship, but he never pushed Kurt to talk about her.</p><p>“She <em>is</em> watching, and I bet she’s so proud of you, Kurt.”</p><p>Kurt quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. “Yeah,” he sniffed. “I hope she would be.”</p><p>Blaine couldn’t help but think that Kurt looked perfect, even when he cried.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine Anderson was 14 when he realized that he was gay.</p><p>It wasn’t a single moment that it hit him. It felt more like slowly waking up and blinking the blurriness out of your eyes until you could see everything around you perfectly clear. And in that sudden clearness, you wonder how you had ever lived with blurry eyes in the first place. 

</p><p>A month after admitting it to himself, he admitted it to Kurt. They were working on homework one afternoon, but neither could concentrate. The room felt tense for some odd reason. They had barely spoken in the past hour of working, so Blaine prepared himself to break the silence.</p><p>“Kurt, I, uh-”</p><p>“Blaine-”</p><p>They both spoke at the same time and suddenly both met each other’s nervous gazes.</p><p>“I, uh, have something to tell you-”</p><p>“Blaine, I really need to say this first-”</p><p>“I’ve kinda come to a...realization-”</p><p>“I’ve done a lot of thinking and-”</p><p>“I’m gay,” they both uttered at the exact same time.</p><p>There was a moment of silence as two pairs of wide eyes made contact.</p><p>And suddenly they both burst out laughing.</p><p>Once their giggling had subsided, Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to grab some lemonade and head outside for a break, which Blaine quickly agreed to. They talked about the moments when they knew and laughed together some more and enjoyed their drinks as they smiled. And in that moment, everything felt right in their world.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine Anderson was 16 when he realized that he was in love with his best friend.</p><p>They had kept up the tradition of stargazing and were laying in the soft, lush grass of Blaine’s backyard. Blaine was deep in thought and letting his eyes get lost in the array of bright white stars when he heard Kurt speak quietly beside him.</p><p>“Do you ever wish you could go far away from Lima and never look back?”</p><p>Blaine quickly snapped out of his reverie and turned his head to look at Kurt, who was still gazing at the sky. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “I guess I want to go to college somewhere other than Ohio, but I've never really thought about where I would go.”</p><p>Kurt finally turned his head as well to look at Blaine. “You never want to go back to California? Or maybe to New York to get the chance to see a real live Broadway show?”</p><p>“I guess sometimes I miss California...but then I wouldn’t be here with you.” He smiled brightly at his best friend.</p><p>Kurt looked back at him with a fond smile before turning his eyes back up to the night sky. “I want to move to New York. I want to get out of Ohio and live a fabulous life and only come back to Lima to visit Dad for holidays.”</p><p>Blaine could totally picture Kurt in New York. Since they had met, Kurt had grown into a confident, outgoing young adult, and he needed to live somewhere that would have room for his big dreams. Dreams of performing, of being on Broadway, of winning a Tony. Blaine had dreams too, of course. But his dreams were smaller. He wanted to play music. He didn’t care where or how, but he wanted to make music, to share it, to live it. He knew that was his dream, but he suddenly realized that his dream never had a setting. In that moment, Blaine realized where he really wanted to go was wherever Kurt was.</p><p>
  <em>Woah.</em>
</p><p>Where had that come from? Sure, he was close with Kurt, they were about as best friends as anyone could be.</p><p>But in that moment Blaine felt a longing- to keep Kurt close, to follow him and watch their dreams come true <em>together</em>. He wanted to share his happiness with Kurt and be there to cheer him on when he succeeded. He wanted to hold him when he needed it, to do anything to keep a smile on his face, to kiss him-</p><p>And that last part hit Blaine like a ton of bricks.</p><p>He wanted to kiss Kurt. He wanted to hold his hand, and go on dates with him, and kiss him. He wanted them to move to New York together and get an apartment that both of them could barely afford and come home from school everyday to just cuddle up and talk about their days. To make Kurt dinner and buy him flowers and tell him how much he loved him. That he <em>loved</em> him.</p><p>“Blaine? Are you okay?”</p><p>Blaine was shocked out of his fantasy by Kurt looking over at him with big concerned blue eyes. Those eyes that Blaine practically had memorized, that he wanted to get lost in-</p><p>Blaine cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, I-I think I just kinda zoned out a bit. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”</p><p>Kurt sat up along with him. “It’s getting late. I guess I should head home.” He got up to leave and as Blaine walked him to the door, Kurt wrapped him up in a tight hug.</p><p>And Blaine found he never wanted to leave this embrace.</p><p>But it was over after a few moments, and with a “Goodnight, Blaine.”, Kurt was out the door. It took Blaine a few more moments to move from the entryway, and when he finally made it to his room, all he could picture was Kurt’s piercing blue-green eyes and hear his beautiful voice.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaine Anderson was 17 when he kissed Kurt Hummel for the first time.</p><p>It didn’t happen the way he dreamed it would. No big romantic gestures, no big speech declaring his feelings for the other boy. But it did happen during one of their stargazing sessions, and that was almost more special than any big romantic gesture. Rather than discussing the stars, Kurt was discussing his NYADA audition that he had aced earlier that day.</p><p>“And she said <em>Hugh Jackman</em> would be impressed by my performance. Hugh Jackman, Blaine! I can’t <em>believe</em> I almost went with Phantom. I mean, I know Rachel thought it was the safer choice, but I just felt it in my gut that Boy From Oz was the way to go, you know? Like if I was going to take a risk, that was my moment. And of course, I already had the gold pants. I couldn’t let those go to waste-”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Blaine doesn’t mean to say it. He <em>definitely</em> wasn’t planning on saying it. But Kurt had looked so alive, so <em>Kurt</em> while he talked passionately, and Blaine couldn’t help but feel the words on the tip of his tongue. The moment it’s out of his mouth, he knows that it’s out there.</p><p>And a small part of him doesn’t want to take it back.</p><p>Kurt stopped mid-sentence and looked at Blaine with wide eyes and his mouth open in shock. “What did you just say?”</p><p>Blaine flushed bright red and quickly backtracked. “Nothing. I said absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“You just said you loved me.”</p><p>“Kurt, I-”</p><p>“You just said you loved me.”</p><p>“I- I know I did, and I-”</p><p>But suddenly Blaine can’t talk anymore because Kurt’s lips are on his. After his moment of utter shock passes, he kisses back.</p><p>And it’s like fireworks and perfection and the final puzzle piece sliding into place.</p><p>Kurt’s lips are warm and soft and pliant under Blaine’s. Blaine reached up his hand to cup Kurt’s cheek and Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder to pull him in closer. Blaine opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Kurt happily obliged. They kiss and they kiss until they both have to pull away to catch their breath before they pass out.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Kurt breathed out.</p><p>“Yeah,” Blaine smiled loopily. “Wait, what?” Blaine suddenly shot up. “You- you wanted to- to kiss me?”</p><p>Kurt looked at Blaine sheepishly. “Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve kind of been in love with you since we came out?”</p><p>“Since- wh- since we were 14?!”</p><p>“I’ll admit, it was a tricky 3 years of pretending not to want to kiss you senseless everytime you talked.”</p><p>“I-” Blaine was at a loss for words, but he quickly gathered his thoughts. “Well then. I’d say we better make up for lost time, don’t you agree?” He smiled as he leaned in closer to Kurt.</p><p>“Mm, I definitely agree.”</p><p>They don’t say many words after that. They don’t have to in order to know how much love they feel for each other.</p>
<hr/><p>They do eventually get that apartment together in New York that they can barely afford, but it’s everything they’ve ever wanted.</p><p>Blaine Anderson is 20 when he proposes to Kurt Hummel right in the middle of their living room on Christmas Eve.</p><p>And Blaine Anderson is 21 when he marries the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I've been so warmly welcomed to ao3 and all of your love and praise has made me smile so much! I'm still figuring out how this all works so I'm in the process of responding to all the amazing comments you all have left on my fics, but I will respond to each and every one of them! </p><p>Let me know what you thought of this story and if you have any future requests! Kudos and Reviews are much appreciated!</p><p>See y'all in the next fic! ~Vivi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>